


Where he belongs

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Credence needed control. But Mister Graves taught Credence that someone else having control over him didn't have to hurt.





	Where he belongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cambionarewhereitsat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambionarewhereitsat/gifts).



Ma had said that Credence needed control, had beaten that thought into him. And in doing so she had made the very loss of control that would destroy her. The darkness which shifted within him, close to the surface, a silent threat, a reminder that at any moment he could miss a step, and lose the life he had built, be plunged back into a world that was nothing but fear and pain.

He might have been a monster, but he was a monster because of how Ma had shaped him. He was a monster because he hadn't known how else to handle the pain, not before. Now, it would have been easy to let control slip, to allow the beast within his heart an escape that would destroy everything he loved.

Luckily, he didn't need to be the one to find the strength to hold it back.

A strong hand rested on the back of his neck, fingertips pressing in slightly against the artery which beat there. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, focusing on the gradual rise and fall of his chest and on the thought of safety. That was what that touch meant.

He hadn't understood before, not with Ma. For Ma control had meant pain. It had meant forcing someone to bend to your will, leaving them bleeding and cringing and terrified of what would happen if they put a foot out of line. Ma had no interest in ruling through anything other than fear. All that life with Ma had meant was terror, a horror of what would happen when he inevitably made a mistake, an overwhelming sickness which gnawed at his sides. But that was distant now. 

The hand at his throat calmed him, until it released and gentle fingers combed through his hair, his gaze guided to Sir’s black coat, the white trim that he knew would be soft against his skin.  
"Well done," Sir said, and Credence thrilled at the praise. When Sir said he had done well, Credence found he had no choice but to believe. He relaxed a little, letting Sir guide him so that his head rested on against the older man's knee. This was his sanctuary. He breathed slowly, in time with the gentle touches, and felt the darkness within him dissipate out - never leaving him, but spreading thinly through his body, no longer posing a threat. There was nothing to fear now, no danger lurking in the shadows. Only belonging. He fell asleep, utterly content, knowing he was where he belonged.

***

Time seemed to drift. Sir was close to him, and there was nothing that he needed to worry about. He just had to be within Sir's reach. That was all that mattered. He would stay here until Sir wanted him to move.  
Sir's hand stayed on him, stroking through his hair, reassuring him as he worked. He was reading, focusing on his work, and Credence knew that he wasn't the focus of Sir's attention, but he was on the periphery of it. He breathed slowly, knowing that this was where he belonged. His head rested against Sir's knee, thinking of nothing more than that he belonged.

Sir pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, and then pulled away, going to the kitchen. Some days, Credence would cook for him, but today it wasn't a task for him. Today he was to stay by Sir's chair, until he returned. 

Sir brought back enough food for both of them, setting out the plates on the table in front of them. He was eating, and Credence could smell the food, but he stayed quiet. He didn't need to speak, not tonight.

Sir picked up a small scrap of food, and rested his hand on Credence's forehead, tilting his head up so that he was looking up at Sir. It was still hard to meet his eyes sometimes, but Sir's smile was like the mercy of the Lord, and he managed to smile in return. Sir rewarded him with a gentle kiss, before giving him a piece of food, holding it to his lips. Credence leaned in to take the morsel, gazing up at him with devotion. Sir continued feeding Credence by hand until the meal was finished, and Sir kissed him once more.  
"How are you feeling?" Sir asked, his fingertips stroking Credence's hair.

"Good, sir," Credence murmured. That was true. He did feel good with Sir beside him.

***

Before, he had felt lost. He didn't like thinking about what had happened before - how things had been overwhelming, how the monster within him had swirled through the night, leaving destruction in its wake. He had been trapped, had been in freefall with no net to catch him. Sir was that net. The nightmare had finished. The fear was over.

Ma had been the one to make the monster. She had twisted the magic within him, left it dark and evil and fighting to protect him from a world he didn't understand. His own magic was gone for now - the experts at MACUSA believed it would be able to be unlocked, but only when he felt more settled. He had been released from MACUSA's cells into the care of the most powerful auror they had, in the belief that Director Graves would be able to control him. That suspicion had been proven to be correct, although possibly not in the way that they had intended.

Sir had walked into his prison with a smile on his face, and the first thing Credence saw was how very different Percival looked from the man who had stolen his appearance. Sir had been limping, bruises visible beneath his suit, but he approached and shook Credence's hand.  
"You're Credence? It's good to finally meet you."  
Even at that moment, when Sir said he was glad to meet him, Credence had believed it.

 

Credence had never really felt wanted before. He had always been a sinner and a burden, but Sir didn't see it that way. He'd held out his hand.  
"I'm Percival Graves."  
"Credence B-" Credence caught himself, not wanting to give the name that Ma had forced onto him. "Just Credence sir,"  
"I have to apologise for what has happened to you. From what I have heard the magical community owes you a great debt, and has failed you for far too long."

Credence had listened in wide-eyed wonder, amazed to be treated like he might be valuable. To hear Director Graves speak, Credence deserved better than the abuse he had faced before. He acted as though Credence deserved kindness, as though he should have been treated well. When Director Graves spoke, he had a way of talking as though what he thought was clearly truth. 

"What's going to happen to me?" Credence had asked, half-expecting to be faced with execution. He was a monster, he had never been meant to survive the earlier attack, but now he had and he could only wait for their punishment to fall.  
"You can stay with me, or we can find you other accommodation within MACUSA," Director Graves had explained. "You shouldn't be a prisoner, but given your current condition, it isn't safe to release you out into New York."

"I've got no money," Credence murmured. Director Graves looked like he would have a nice house, and Credence couldn't afford to stay somewhere nice. He was only allowed to live with Ma because of her kindness and benevolence.

"You will have money," Director Graves had answered. "Because we will ensure you are given what you are owed. But no one expects you to pay for this, not when you're trapped."

***

Just like that, Credence had been released from his cell, and taken to Director Graves’ house. It was an even bigger place than he had expected, but Director Graves was generous - he gave Credence his own room. The wind didn't shake his room at night, and he could sleep peacefully there. He let Credence use the library, encouraged him to cook, gave him new clothes - the entire thing felt almost like a dream, so much more magical than Credence deserved, but he enjoyed every second of it too much to protest.

The first two months, he and Director Graves had lived in the same house, but not been so close. He had worked to tidy the house and to improve his reading, to learn about the magical heritage that Ma had stolen from him when he was too young to know otherwise. Director Graves had worked, and recovered from his injuries. They ate meals together, but otherwise they stayed apart.

Credence had begun to grow more confident. He felt safer, knowing his next meal would be coming, that he didn't need to be afraid of going hungry. He'd focused on his studies, and tried to be productive.

He had drifted off to sleep in front of the fire, his book sliding onto the floor, when he had had a nightmare. He had woken to Director Graves shouting, and found that black smoke was leeching from his body, climbing the walls and twisting across the ceiling. He could barely see, the world coated in white fog.

Director Graves hadn't hesitated. He'd stepped forwards, walking and wrapping his hands around Credence's wrists.  
"Come back to me Credence," he had demanded, and Credence had felt his body shrink, beginning to reform. He had felt his human form settle against him, the firm grip anchoring him.

***

Credence held up his hands, letting Sir slip the leather cuffs from his wrists. Percival pressed kisses to the exposed skin, a teasing smile on his lips. Sir was wonderful, but he never smiled the way that Percival did, the way that Credence couldn't help but smile back at. He gazed up at Percival, and enjoyed the kiss that was bestowed upon him.

"Come on," Percival murmured, reaching to run his fingers down Credence's spine. "Let's get you to bed, it's getting late."

Credence nodded, walking with Percival to their room, knowing that he would have nothing to fear tonight.


End file.
